Forever Together
by RIPtitanic
Summary: When Ethan comes down with a mystery magical disease, Sarah must turn him in order to save him. How will Ethan cope with being a vampire and will Sarah admit her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Enjoy!)

Sarah's POV

"Oh, my God, Ethan"I scream as I see him sink to the floor in a crumpled heap. What, the hell is, going on? He was just babbling on about some some nerd stuff with Benny when he suddenly collapsed. "Benny, what's going on?"I plead desperately trying to wake Ethan.

"How should I know? But whatever it is, it's definitely not natural, he would show symptoms before passing out, if it was" Benny blabbers on. Why isn't he calling his Grandma or something if it is supernatural. "For crying out loud, Benny, your best friend is in some supernatural coma and you're just standing there! Make yourself useful and call your Grandma, she might know something about this" I hiss, allowing my vamp self to show for a split second before regaining control. I watch as the blood seeps from his face as he turns to walk away and make the call. I sure do love being a vampire sometimes. I cling to Ethan's limp body, sobbing uncontrollably as the flood gates open, allowing tears to run freely down my cheeks. "Oh, God...Ethan, please don't die...I-I love you" WAIT a minute, did I just say that I love him? Where did that come from? I guess I have always loved him but I could never bring myself to admit it, especially not to him...

"What did you just say?"

"Erica, I really wish you wouldn't just sneak up to me like that!" I gasp, shocked that she heard me say I actually love Ethan

"I didn't sneak, I was simply tip-toeing in a silent fashion, anyway you didn't answer my question" she jokes, trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

"I don't know what you mean" I say indignantly, trying to cover my secret"

"Yes you do, you said you love Ethan, exactly why, I have no idea. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she smiles evilly. I just know that she is going to use this to blackmail me with.

"Anyway, what are you doing here" I ask in an attempt to quickly change the subject. It pays off.

"Benny's Grandma called me and said I had to help you get Ethan back to Benny's as soon as possible. She will meet us there" she mentions, absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Um...how about for Benny to come back" she says as Benny rounds the corner.

"Sorry guys, I had to take a wizz" he says, pulling up the zipper on his pants.

"Seriously, Benny?" I yell frantically as Erica and I pull Ethan from the floor.

As we arrive at Benny's, his Grandma flings the door open and hurries towards, concern on her face.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried" the old lady cries, shoving us in to the house.

"Well, we would have gotten here sooner if Benny hadn't stopped to pee" I squeak.

"Hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do" Benny shrugs.

"Benny!" Benny's Grandma scolds "How could you do that when your best friend is in trouble?"

"Um guys, can we please get back to Ethan now?" I beg.

"Take him into the basement and put him on the table, dear. I will be there as soon as I get my things" Benny's Grandma points us towards the basement. As we lie him on the table, I notice how peaceful and vulnerable he looks. He's actually really cute. I never really noticed it before but I'm definitely noticing it now. I reach out and brush a strand of hair from his face. I feel so helpless. Suddenly, Benny's Grandma bursts in to the room, her arms weighed down with about a dozen spell books, I hope she finds the cure, I can't lose him...I just...can't! Not when i have just realised my feelings for him.

I come back from my thoughts when I hear Benny's Grandma say "I am afraid I can't save him. Whatever ailment is inflicting Ethan was created using very powerful magic and unfortunately seems to be picking off his organs one by one. It's only a matter of time" she shakes her head sadly.

"Maybe you can't but I can!" I exclaim before sinking my fangs in to Ethan's flesh.


	2. Never Without

(A/N: Second chapter, guys, awesome! I'm going to start updating weekly, probably late Friday night or early Saturday morning. Oh well...on with the show)

Sarah's POV  
Come on, come on, come on...I hope it's not to late to save him. I can't lose the love of my life...well...existence.  
"Please wake up, come on you can do this!" I mumble desperately willing him to wake up.  
"Obvious much?" Erica whispers in my ear "dial it down or do you want your little secret to be discovered?"  
I shake my head, knowing that she was right. I may love Ethan but whether I am ready to tell anyone that is a different story!  
"It's been five hours, why hasn't he woken up yet?" Benny groans, obviously bored out of his tiny mind.  
"Well this process should only take 2-3 hours. I fear we may have been to late. It's a shame he was always such a polite young man" Benny's Grandma remarks solemnly. We all turn to leave, each of us wanting to be alone to morn the death of such an amazing, wonderful, awesome, hunky...sorry, I ramble when I'm upset.  
"Hey, where are you guys going?"  
We spin around to see Ethan sitting on the edge of the table, a cheeky grin plastered all over his face.  
"Ethan!" I scream, diving at him, unable to control my excitement. I land on top of him and shove my lips against his. I quickly remove my lips as soon as I realise what I have just done. I just KISSED Ethan...in front of everyone. I am so screwed!  
"Um...hey,Sarah. What was that about?" He questions me. Oh, God, I feel like I'm on trial!  
"What do you mean?" I ask innocently, trying to cover my blunder "oh, the kiss I gave you as a friend. Just as a friend. Nothing romantic implied what so ever..." I forgot to mention, I also ramble when I'm nervous and I am definitely nervous.  
"Right..." He sounds completely unconvinced but as long he goes along with it my secret is safe.  
"I'm so happy that your okay" I smile as Erica ushers everyone out of the room with some excuse that Ethan needs rest, really she is just giving us some alone time. She actually is a really good friend.  
"I'm happy too and I forgot to thank you...for saving me, I know it mustn't have been easy to sink your teeth into one of your best friends" he smiles, giving me a wink.  
"I just couldn't imagine life without you. I would have to find a new babysitting job!" I smile, giving him a friendly pride in the arm. I turn to leave, when I feel his hand on my arm. I turn around and suddenly his lips crash into mine. It feels so right, like this was meant to be. I know now that I never want to be without him, I want to be forever together.


	3. Reunited

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Here's another story for you lovely people. Just a warning about the slight suggestion in this chapter but don't worry because that's the extent of it, I promise it won't go passed the T rating. Enjoy and don't forget to tell your friends...please, pretty please *batts eyelashes*)

Ethan's POV

I can't believe I'm actually kissing Sarah, I have waited so long for this. The only thing I remember was talking to Benny about Galaxy Wars when everything went black, I do remember hearing voices while I was under. They didn't really stand out, more just a concerned hum but then, I heard her. Sarah. She sounded so concerned, so worried...I just wanted to wake up and hold her in my arms, to comfort her. Then she said the thing I would never have expected...she loved me! I wanted to show her that those feelings were returned. As soon as I awoke she was the first thing I saw, partly because she dived on me at vampire speed but also because she was the only thing I wanted to see anyway. She shoved her mouth against mine (I should pass out more often) and I felt that my whole world was perfect, I wish I could have paused that moment forever.

I just wanted everyone else to leave so I could show Sarah exactly how I felt...it felt like an eternity before Erica said she was going to hold Benny hostage until someone made her a snack! We were just standing there, passing random awkward compliments between each other, when she turned to leave...what appeared to be disappointment in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't hold back any longer, I just had to kiss her, to be close to her, to never let her go and now I see I have definitely made the correct decision.

Sarah's POV

"I love you" he whispers through the kiss.

"I know and I love you too. You can't do that to me again, I thought I had lost you" I whimper into his chest, barely able to contain my emotions.

"Don't worry, I'm staying right here, I'm going to need someone to keep me entertained for eternity and giving that you were the one to turn me into a vampire, you should be the one to do it" he winks, an evil smile curling his lips.

I slap him, playfully, on the arm, faking a gasp at the implication. He just smiles and pulls me tighter into his embrace, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine once more...

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Oh no...Benny!


	4. Benny!

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Ooo two chapters in one week, you lucky people...I thought I would treat you all as a thank you for the great response you guys have given me. I couldn't do this without your support)

Ethan's POV

We break apart as we hear Benny enter.

"Benny...this is not what it looks like" I say, trying desperately to cover for our actions, beads of sweat forming on my brow.

"Really? Because it looked like either you two were kissing or Sarah was trying to eat you, face first!" He grins, obviously not buying my lie "you don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone...but I may post it on Tweeter!" He smiles evilly before dashing upstairs. I zoom after him (vampire powers are great, even if I am just a fledgling), tackling him to the ground and grabbing his phone before he has the chance to send the message that could probably end our relationship before it has even begun ( I love Sarah but if we announce that we're dating, people would just put pressure on us and I don't think Sarah could handle that).

"Dude, what the hell? I was only joking about posting it. Now, if you don't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if you would ever so kindly GET OFF OF ME!"he glares, clearly annoyed that I am now a lot stronger than he is and able to beat him easily in a fight. I laugh seeing his disgruntled expression. Sarah arrives behind me, biting her lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Geez, get a room" she giggles.

"Easy for you to say, after what I just witnessed in the basement, you two should be the ones getting a room" Benny huffs, still trying to reclaim his phone which I am dangling above his face, teasing him.

"Ethan, get off him and give him his phone back, I don't care if everyone knows about us... I'm proud to call you my boyfriend and if anyone says otherwise...we can just feed them to Erica" she smiles, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay...eew. You guys have got to stop doing that in front of me" Benny says as he pretends to puke.

Benny leaves the room, with a look of disgust on his face.

"So...did you really mean that? About you not caring who knows about us. I mean I don't want you to feel pressured about telling anyone, I will happily wait until you're ready to announce it. I jus-" I begin to ramble until she cuts me off.

"Ethan I love you and I just would go up to strangers in the street to tell them if I needed to or shout it from the rooftops if it shows how much I care for you" she smiles, pressing her lips against mine, her fingers running through my hair as I slide my arms around her middle.

(A/N: I have decided that next week, I will try and move the story along a bit with some action...maybe a monster or two and I have a couple of surprises up my sleeve. Tune in to find out what happens next time)


	5. The Attack

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. WARNING: this chapter may have a slight bit of gore because I am finally bringing a monster in. I will give you a warning when it is coming up so you can skip that bit if you are squeamish but it won't be that much)

Sarah's POV

We stood, just holding each other...it felt so good. I had my head on Ethan's strong shoulder while he rested his head on mine. I love every moment we're together. Suddenly, Benny bursts into the room, covering his eyes at the sight of our embrace.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He questions with his hand still clamped over his eyes.

"Dude, chill out...it's just a hug! Besides what was so important that you needed to charge in here like Flash? For the last time, you're not a superhero" Ethan steps away from me and looks to Benny with concern written all over his face.

"No, but I could be with these guns" he lifts up his tiny, chicken arms trying to show off his none-existent muscles "anyway there's been a vicious vampire attack in town! We should head over...fast!" Benny squeals with a look of terror on his face.

"Benny...why didn't you just open with that?" Ethan asks, obviously growing agitated as he raises his voice with every word.

Benny opens his mouth to retort but I cut him off just in time to stop the World War 3 of arguments.

"Shouldn't we be going to investigate this vampire attack now?" I exclaim pulling them both out the door.

(A/N: This is the bit with the crime scene so if you're squeamish just pass this bit. I promise it won't affect the story that much and I will tell you again when to start reading)

We arrive on the scene just in time to see the Police picking up all the different bits of what used to be a human and putting them in evidence bags. People are whispering in the crowds that it is a gang attack or a serial killer but by the clean cuts it is obvious that no human could have possibly done this.

(A/N: for those who skipped the crime scene, resume here)

"I've never seen a vampire attack like this before, most just dine and dash but this shows that this wasn't just a snack gone wrong, this takes time and planning. Whoever did this was well prepared and knew exactly what they were doing" I analyse, chewing my lip in worry as we arrive back at Ethan's.

"You don't think it could have been a message...do you?" Benny whispers as if he is scared to speak out loud anymore.

"Possibly, but who would do that just to leave a message? Why not just write a letter or something?" Ethan remarks.

"Well, whoever they are, they're very smart and very powerful. We are going to have to be very, very careful" I mutter, clinging to Ethan for dear life.

"Don't worry, we'll find then and when we do, they won't know what hit them" Ethan whispers lovingly in my ear, trying to keep calm for my sake. What are we going to do? We are going to need all the help we can get!


	6. What?

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Hope you enjoyed last week's chapter and please don't forget to review because it really helps to get feedback on what is good and what can be improved)

Sarah's POV

"I promise, I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go!" The tv blasts out as I sit watching Titanic with Jane, I look over at her to see tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Ethan dashes in and grabs the remote from the arm of the couch and changes the channel.

"Hey, what was that for? We were watching that!" I protest, trying to grab the remote but that's when I notice a look of great concern on his face. "What's wrong? What's going on?" I ask, desperately trying to get an answer out of him.

"Benny told me to turn on channel 3, he said there is something we have to see. It sounded urgent" he whispers as he slams his finger onto the correct button. As the screen changes, we see a police officer in front of the police station, talking about the vampire attack last week...well 'murder'. "Our officers have made a very big break through on the case and believe that we have found the killer. After many forensic tests we have found DNA of the killer under the victim's fingernails. The DNA matches with Sarah Knight" the officer mentions as my picture flashes up on the screen. "She is thought to be very dangerous and ask the public that if they do see her, to avoid her and call the police immediately" Ethan turns off the tv as I sink in to his embrace, choking back a sob.

"I didn't do it, I was framed! What am I gonna do?" I whisper into his chest as I cling to him as if he is the only thing I have left, in fact he is the only thing I have left.

"You're gonna go in to hiding, there is no way I'm going to let them have you" he mutters into my hair. "I'm going to stay here for a few more days so that if they come here, I can protect you" he says soothingly and his arms tighten around me. Erica zooms in looking confused and flustered, holding some travel bags. "Why did you want me to bring these Ethan?" She asks, the confusion and concern mounting on her face.

"Sarah will explain on the way to this address" he shrugs, handing Erica a piece of paper. He turns to me, raising my chin to look straight into my eyes. "I know the next few days are going to be very hard for both of us...but you need to be strong, no matter what happens...I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you! I love you" he uttered, pressing his lips to mine as a tear rolled down his cheek. I see more stroll down his perfect face as Erica whisks me through the door and onto our unknown location.


	7. An Old Foe

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Hey guys, my school is closed today due to there not being enough staff- gotta love strike days- so I thought I would update this early but I might write another chapter on Friday as well if I feel like it, the power is all mine ;-) but please don't forget to review, it really does help if you give me your thoughts and ideas. If I don't see you good afternoon, good evening and good night)

Sarah's POV

I don't know how this happened, one minute I'm sitting, minding my own business and the next, I'm being framed for murder. Erica and I arrived at this warehouse in Alaska about 30 minutes ago-why Ethan would think this is a good idea, I don't know...or how he even knew it was here. I miss him so much, if he were here, holding me in his arms, nothing else would matter. I am jerked out of my thoughts when I hear Erica dragging something across the cold, stone floor. I spin around to see her plugging in a tv.

"Really, Erica? How can you watch tv at a time like this?" I mumble, pacing up and down as my nervousness gets the better of me.

"I thought it would be a good idea to monitor the local news...you know, just incase they find us...it will give us a head start to know what's coming" she mutters as she adjusts the cables in the back of the tv. The tv springs to life, casting a dim light through the dusty warehouse. As Erica scrolls through the channels, numerous photos of me (obviously from before I was bitten) flash on the screen. I see the same police officer as before, giving another interview.

"We now believe that the suspect may be in Alaska, we have had a few reported sightings their so the hunt will now be taken over by the local authorities, we still advise the public to be very aware and so are imposing a curfew for everyone under the age of eighteen with no exceptions" he rambles but I barely hear him, how could anyone have possibly seen me? I was moving at vampire speed and most humans don't even see a blur.

"That's impossible, how could anybody have seen me?" I burst into tears as I turn and fall into Erica's arms.

"Isn't it obvious? The person that framed you is following you, it's the only way someone could know where you are!" Erica explains, rubbing soothing, circular motions on my back.

"How did you figure that out?" I ask through the tears, completely confused.

"I used to be a giant geek, remember? I loved reading detective novels when I wasn't fan-girling over Dusk" she replies innocently.

"So...you figured it out then, Erica? I'm impressed" a voice echoes around the empty warehouse as a dark shadow steps out from the far corner and makes its way into a shaft of light, shining down through the crumbling ceiling. As the shadow reaches the light, I am shocked as my 'stalker' reveals its self.

"Jesse?"...


	8. Revenge!

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Another chapter for you...why? I hear you ask, well because I really couldn't wait to post another one after that cliff hanger in the last chapter. Also I have had a couple of requests to add Rory into the story, so he will be making an appearance in the next chapter and if you're lucky he may become a full time character. Later, peeps)

Sarah's POV

"Jesse, what the hell are you doing here?" I snarl, showing my fangs.

"Hey, calm down, Sarah. I simply wanted to check how my favourite vampire is doing...oh, that's right you're on the run for murder! How's that working for you?" He grins, winking at me as I sprint at him. He ducks as I take a leap at him and go soaring over him, as he extends his fist above his head, hitting straight in the stomach. I crash into a pile of wooden crates and sink to the floor, gasping for air.

"Why, you little-" Erica growls as she grabs the tv and hurls it at Jesse's head. Unfortunately, he dodges it and it hurtles into the wall, smashing into pieces.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that was assault" he shrugs, gesturing to the tv. He walks over to me and smiles evilly as he crouches down so that we are now eye to eye.

"Poor, poor Sarah...framed for a crime she didn't commit. Such a waste. How far do you think...what's his name?...Ethan?...will go to save his precious girlfriend?" He cackles, reaching his hand up to stroke my cheek.

I turn my head and plunge my teeth into his hand, which he yanks away with a squeal of pain.

"If you touch him, I will personally hunt you down and rip you limb from limb" I spit, narrowing my eyes as I struggle to regain enough strength stand, ready for round two.

"Oh, really?... And...um how exactly do you plan to do that from behind bars? She's in here, boys!" He yells as about a dozen police officers burst into the warehouse in full riot gear. Jesse pulls me up from the floor and shoves me towards an officer, the officer catches me and grabs my wrists to apply the hand cuffs. I see them doing the same to Erica as they jabber on about charges and legal rights, I think they are taking Erica in under accusations of harbouring a criminal and being an accomplice.

As the officer drags me through the door and past Jesse, he whispers "bet you wish that you hadn't broken up with me now, don't you?" As he gives me a taunting wave and cheerful smile. Just wait until I get my hands on him. It will be his body that has to be put in lots of little evidence bags!


	9. Who Is This?

(A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I am putting up two chapters this week because I can't do one next week. Enjoy!)

Ethan's POV

I dial Erica's number for the tenth time, why isn't she picking up? I made sure to find a safe location that still has excellent phone reception. I am now frantic. What's happened to them? Are they okay? Have the police found them? My phone starts to ring and I accept the call without even checking caller I.D, I am greeted by a familiar voice but I can't quite identify it. "Turn on channel 5" it tells me, without so much as a 'hi'.

"What? Who is this? Why do you want me to watch tv?" I question, slightly scared that this random person is calling me.

"Just turn on channel 5. Trust me Ethan, you want to see this!" It answers. Now I am really scared, how the hell do they know my name?

"What do you want? Is this some kind of prank?" I'm angry now, if I find out its Rory playing a prank...

"Just turn on channel 5" the voice states calmly before abruptly hanging up. I pick up the remote and turn on the tv. I see a news reporter droning on about the financial state of the country. Why did they want me to turn this on? I'm about to turn it off when the reporter suddenly changes story, saying one sentence that captures me attention.

"This just in! Police Alaskan police officers have just announced that they have arrested Sarah Knight who went on the run when she was identified as a suspect for the murder of a sixteen year old girl, two weeks ago. Mark Eaton is on the scene now..." The screen changes to the image of a young man, not much older than me, beaming as he begins the report. I sink to my knees, no longer listening to the bumbling idiot on the screen. I feel completely numb, I have failed to keep the one promise that I made to Sarah, that I would protect her. Suddenly, Rory bursts through the door.

"Ethan, have you seen Mister Kitty anywhere? I can't find him, I didn't do anything to him...okay, maybe I did try to take a small nibble out of him but that was just to see what he tasted like. I swear I wasn't going to eat him!" He rambles on before I interrupt him.

"Rory, I'm not in the mood. Just go away!" I snap, angrier now than I have possibly ever been. I'm not angry at Rory but right now I am ready to brake anyone that gets in my way, if it stops me from getting to Sarah.

"Wow Ethan, I didn't mean to get you angry" he says, staring at his feet, a frown of sadness and hurt on his face. "I just-", his face lights up as he sees a blur of ginger run past the open front door "Mister Kitty!" He exclaims as he dashes out of the door after the cat, leaving me with just my thoughts.


	10. Jail Birds

(A/N:I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I am so sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week but it was half term and I went away with my family and we didn't have internet :'-( so apologies for any inconvenience but hopefully I can make up for it by posting two chapters this week. Enjoy!)

Sarah's POV

I sit in my cell, Erica by my side, tapping her foot to the beat of some tune in her head. We have been in here for three days since the jury passed the guilty verdict for both of us. I just hope Ethan finds a way to prove that we're both innocent, someone is bound to notice that neither I or Erica have aged over the next 25 years which could lead to the discovery of our kind, putting us all in danger. Benny's grandma has been visiting us everyday to supply us with blood substitute which she has been cunningly passing off as tomato juice...but I still haven't seen Ethan and I'm beginning to grow frantic! What if Jesse got to him? Is he being tortured...or worse? I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I hear the scrape of the door across the floor as a guard strides in and announces that Erica and I have a visitor. We are flanked by two guards, on our way to the visitors lounge, as I enter I see only one person in the room with their back turned to us, as they slowly spin around I see the one face I have been longing to see for so long. "Ethan!" I gasp, throwing myself into his arms.

Ethan's POV

I can't wait to see the look on Sarah's face when she sees me. I swirl around when I hear them enter and am surprised as Sarah dives on me, just like when I first awoke from that weird disease. We stand silently, just holding each other for several minutes until the guards pull us apart, saying that we only have a few minutes left before visiting hours end. I sit down at the table with Erica and Sarah when Benny bursts through the doors, as the guards are distracted I shove my note into Sarah's hand and pretend to continue a conversation, winking to them and mouthing that they should check it in their cell. Of coarse I arranged for Benny to create a distraction because I have been planning this meeting for a week, why? Well because tonight I'm breaking them out of prison. This is gonna be fun!


	11. Prison Break

( I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Second of the week, to make up for last week, sorry again but I didn't have internet access, it was awful but I'm back now and broadcasting will now resume as normal. Thanks)  
As soon as we hear the cell door slam behind us, Erica and I scramble to unfurl the note that Ethan gave me. It says two words, "Jail break?" Erica echoes as she reads the note over my shoulder.  
"Would you keep your voice down? Do you want us to get caught?" I ask, agitated that she didn't already think of that.  
"Sorry, I just didn't think Ethan had it in him to do something so...brave!" She replies, raising an eyebrow in surprise, "do you think Benny is helping him?" I see what looks like slight longing in her eyes, but it is gone in a second.  
"Well...he did help Ethan to distract the guards while Ethan slipped us the note" I grin, pretending I didn't see anything. "But I don't understand, he must have given more information than this!" I hiss, crumpling the paper and hurling it across the room as I slump onto my bed.  
"Wait...I have an idea" Erica exclaims as she dives for the paper on the floor, as she picks it up, she slowly lifts it to the light and reveals more scribbled writing in invisible ink "I thought so!" Erica sings, flashing me a smile.  
"I guess that what you said to Jesse was right, you must still be a giant geek to work that out" I taunt, snatching the paper to read the note as she hisses at me.

Ethan's POV  
I hide behind the kitchen's dumpsters with Rory by my side waiting to ambush a couple of the night patrol, I duck lower behind the dumpster as I see a beam of light round the corner. I ready myself and pounce over the dumpster as the guards stroll past us and take down the guards, Rory and I drag the guards behind the bin and undress them, leaving them with only their underwear still intact because I very highly doubt that either I or Rory want to take those with us, I shudder at the thought as Rory brings me out of my mind and into reality. "Can I please just eat them?" He begs, slipping into the uniform.  
"No Rory, I may be a vampire now but I still think it is wrong to eat humans, what if they have families?" I argue, trying to get back on task.  
"But what if they don't? Please Ethan, just one of them then?" He continues obviously itching to sink his teeth into one of them.  
"No, Rory, just leave it, I'm not going to let you eat them!" I growl, growing more and more agitated as time continues to slip away from us.  
"What if it's just a nibble then? Please?" He crouches on his knees, pleading with me as tears spring to his eyes in desperation.  
"No! Now come on we have to meet Benny" I mutter, pulling him to his feet.

Benny's POV  
Where are they? Did they get held up? Or caught? What should I do? Do I have time to go for a pizza? No! Benny just stick to the plan and no thinking about food. We have to do this for Erica...and Sarah...obviously. I see Ethan jog around the corner with Rory at his heals. "What kept you so long? I thought we were going to have to abort the mission!" I hiss, unable to contain my anger.  
"Sorry Benny, Rory wouldn't stop think about his stomach. Are you ready?" Ethan replies, almost as annoyed as I am, it clearly hasn't been to easy for him either. I nod my head in agreement, Ethan and Rory grab me and lead me into the building. They lead me to the front desk and announce that they need to speak with the warden, the officer wearily tells us to go right in. Ethan knocks and as soon as we hear the word "enter", march in.  
"Warden, we found this guys lurking outside the kitchen and thought we should bring him to you" Ethan states in a deep voice with a slight Texan accent, shoving me into the centre of the room so that I hit the desk, spilling a mug of coffee into the warden's lap. As the warden is distracted, Rory sprints to the desk using his vampire speed and grabs the codes to the electronic doors (for the cells) from the draw in the warden's desk.  
"What the hell was that?" The warden demands as he wipes the coffee off of himself, shooting Ethan an angry look.  
"Sorry...sir, I didn't mean to push him that hard, it's just that guys like this really push my buttons" Ethan exclaims, pointing to me while giving me a hard stare.  
"Well it's alright...as long as it doesn't happen again...mr...?" The warden glances from me to Ethan, still dabbing at his pants, trying to get the coffee off.  
"Smith, sir, Zack Smith" Ethan stammers as he salutes. "And this is my partner, Thomas Link" he mentions, gesturing to Rory.  
"Well then, Smith, Link, take this young man to an empty cell, I shall deal with him in the morning" the warden mutters, slouching in his chair, almost asleep.  
"Yes, sir" Ethan and Rory salute one last time before ushering me out of the door. Ethan approaches the front desk again, this time asking for a list of the convicts in each cell, making the excuse that he wants to find a good cell for me. The officer looks confused for a moment before handing over a list, obviously too riddled with tiredness to argue or even care. As we march around the corner, towards the cells Ethan skims the list before stating "they're in 306" and leads us down another corridor and closer to our destination.

Erica's POV  
I pace the cell, scuffing the floor with my shoe every time that I switch direction. Just as I turn my back on the door, I hear the electronic lock release and spin around to find myself face to face with Benny, Ethan and Rory as Sarah leaps to her feet.  
"Come on, we don't have much time!" Ethan whispers as he turns to leave. We creep along several corridors and stop at each corner to carefully check that the coast is clear. We are almost out when we round a corner to see a guard sitting at a desk, I jump backwards and fall into Benny who just manages to catch me and keep his balance. The guard shuffles on his chair and I think we've been busted until he begins to snore. We tip-toe past him, in single file, trying to cause as little noise as possible. We reach the last door and Ethan is about to type in the last code when a guard rounds the corner, as the guard sees us, he slams his hand into an alarm button on the wall. All around us a siren blares and red lights flash, almost blinding us. More guards arrive on the scene just as Ethan punches in the last digit of the code. We all round on our heals and sprint into the night...  
(A/N: to be continued. I am so happy, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for fanfiction and I'm so proud. I must give a shout out to Baily because she suggested I include Bennica which I have now hinted at and May or may not continue with *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. Hope you like the chapter, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading)


End file.
